This disclosure relates generally to processes for the production of elemental sulfur from Syngas, in the power plant, or Low BTU Gas fields and more particularly to processes the mixture of the 100% syngas stream with the 100% SO2 recycle gas; with an additional stream comprising oxygen such as air, oxygen-enriched air, or substantially pure oxygen is added to the SO2 recycle stream prior entering the Claus reactor for producing elemental sulfur. The combination of innovation schemes comprises the sulfur recovery unit, the SO2 recovery unit and the gas turbines or boilers to promote a cost effective options by reducing the number of steps in an efficient manner and to achieve near 100% sulfur recovery with significant cost and energy saving. The SO2 gas is recycled from the SO2 recovery unit to the sulfur recovery unit by using one of the regenerable solvent. With further aspects of the present invention, the innovation scheme is a combination of the 3 process units; where the Claus unit scheme, followed by two units in any sequence order of the SO2 recovery unit and the gas turbines or boilers.